


All I Need Is You

by clindzy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clindzy/pseuds/clindzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s funny what a kiss can set off, as Sam found out after the first time he kissed Gabriel. Then without warning, he has an angel in his motel room, that isn't leaving any time soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for spnkinkbingo square Sabriel. I hope you all enjoy this piece. It was my first time writing them so I was anxious about continuing the fic, let alone posting it.  
> Thank you always to my amazing girlfriend, Mac. This is for you, always believing in me, even when I'm having trouble believing in myself. <3  
> Feedback and kudos are definitely appreciated xx.

It’s funny what a kiss can set off, as Sam found out after the first time he kissed Gabriel. For two long years he had gone without any word from the man he had developed an immediate attraction to. And then, he popped into his motel room one night out of the blue with absolutely no explanation, only a hungry mouth seeking his.

 

Satisfied that Sam understood his plan, Gabriel pushed Sam up against the wall hard. Tugging Sam’s hair, forcing him to expose the bronzed skin on his neck, Gabriel nipped lightly and smirked; Sam had absolutely no idea the kind of attention he drew from the entire world and now he’s all his. Biting and sucking harder on the tender skin below Sam’s ear, he didn’t stop until there was a satisfying mark proving his claim. Sam was still acting timid, almost afraid to move or make a noise, for fear that this is all in his head. Sensing Sam’s trepidation, Gabriel pulled back to look him in the eyes, “Sam, I promise you this is real. I’m real. I want to hear you scream my name before the night is over. You have to know what you do to me- from the first minute I saw you, you had me entranced. And you have absolutely no idea, baby.”

  
Finally, Sam unclenched his body and crushed his lips against Gabriel’s, putting every emotion he had into this kiss, hoping that it would convey just how much he needed Gabriel. With an answering moan, Gabriel flipped them to pin Sam against the desk, ripping his shirt off of him in his haste to see this gorgeous man beneath him. He kissed Sam with bruising force while running his hands up and down his body. Sam whined, searching for more, and in raising his eyes, molten gold eyes were staring at him with a ferocity that he had never felt before.

  
“Tell me what you need, baby boy,” Gabe urged, cupping his Sam’s cheeks tenderly.

  
“You, I-I need you,” Sam managed to huff out, his eyes confirming to Gabriel just how much he needs him.  
All rational thought proceeded to exit Gabriel’s brain. All he could think was _mineminemine_. He managed to get Sam to a soft surface before destroying the ass-hugging jeans he had on. Sam was completely boneless in his arms and making the hottest noises he had ever heard. Gabriel lowered himself over Sam, allowing his entire body to rest on his, and his beautiful lover’s eyes fluttered in anticipation. Sam arched up against him and whimpered at the loss of movement. Gabriel sat still for a moment, allowing Sam to find his comfort level and to encourage the reciprocation of physical contact. Glazed blue-green eyes shuttered open to Gabriel on top of him; boldly he reached for Gabe’s shirt and yanked. Next, Sam pulled roughly at Gabriel’s pants.

  
“You’re a fast learner baby,” Gabriel praised him, nuzzling him down his neck to his ribs and hips.

  
“Mmph, like you’re surprised,” Sam snarked back.

  
Gabriel growled and continued his assault on Sam’s lower half- deciding to tease a little further, he raked his nails across the front of his boxers. Pleased with the keening elicited from this action, he continued to dance the line of sensory overload.  
  


“Please,” Sam begged, writhing, pleasure pain skittering all over his body.  
  


“What, Sammy,” Gabe then slipped a hand inside Sam’s boxers, avoiding his thick, flushed cock, wanting to prolong the stimulation that he was giving to the man he had been in love with since the moment he had laid eyes on him. Cupping and rolling his balls firmly, Sam finally screamed and arched completely off the floor. Capturing Sam’s bottom lip and biting hard, Sam grabbed his ass and squeezed hard. Moans and whimpers rapidly filled the inky, silent room. Sam continued to explore Gabriel’s body, intent on returning some of the pleasure pain from earlier. Gabriel gasped when Sam took his cock in his hand like a natural and starts stroking.

  
“Just because this is my first time doesn’t make me an amateur,” Sam smirked at Gabriel while fumbling in his duffle bag for his stashed bottle of lube and a box of condoms that Dean had bought him last Christmas as a gag gift.

  
Gabe ripped the lube out of Sam’s hands and simultaneously decimated both of their pairs of boxers in the process in his haste to feel that beautiful dick against his.

  
“Baby, you are gonna be the death of me,” Gabriel groaned while slicking up his fingers and pressing his hips flush against Sam’s.

  
Suddenly, Sam was rolling and writing underneath him, splaying his legs wide in an open invitation. Gabriel seized the opportunity to take Sam’s mouth into a mind-melting kiss as he took his time inserting one finger into Sam’s incredibly tight hole; anticipating the bucking that came and the hands that were grasping for him, he lowered himself further over Sam. The dueling sensations had Gabriel lightheaded but not so far out of it to neglect checking in with Sam.

  
Breathlessly, he asked, “Sweetheart, you doing okay?”

  
Gripping the back of his neck, Sam’s lust heavy eyes met his,

 

“Don’t stop now,” he practically growled at him.  
  


Quickly adding two fingers and finding his new lover’s prostate proved to be quick work as Sam had no interest in being patient. By the time Gabriel had added his third finger and began fucking into him, all that was coming out of Sam’s mouth was a litany of pleas, Gabriel and unintelligible half-words.  
  


Ripping open the condom sounded like a gunshot- Sam’s eyes flew open. His eyes said everything that Gabriel needed to know. He tossed the condom aside and poured some more lube on his hand; he wasn’t about to hurt his beautiful Sam in any way if he could help it. Kissing Sam slowly and sweetly, he positioned himself between Sam’s legs, resting his cock just at Sam’s hole before beginning to push into that heavenly space he knew to be home. The entire time, Gabriel nuzzled him all over, whispering sweet praise to him.  
  


Suddenly, Gabe felt Sam start to shift underneath of him, wordlessly asking him to move. Setting a languorous pace, Gabe relished every sensation from the tightness of Sam to his soft skin while thrusting in and out. Sam whined and tugged his hair, setting Gabe off in a way that had never happened before. He slammed in and out of Sam until all that could be heard was skin slapping sweaty skin and all that could be felt were their hearts beating together.

  
“G-Gabe,” Sam screamed, then writhed up to meet Gabriel’s mouth, nipping and sucking at his bottom lip, shooting come all over his chest, the rug and Gabriel’s chest.

  
And that was all it took for Gabriel to find his release and what happiness truly meant.

 

 

Sam woke up in the lumpy motel bed the next morning, shocked that there was another person occupying it with him. Someone had their arms around him and he was happy. Gabriel made him happy. Smiling, Sam kissed Gabriel on his lips, his palm resting on his cheek. It was as if time stood still with him. He wiggled a little, obviously trying to get Sam’s attention and when that didn’t work, Gabriel deepened the kiss, sucking on that gorgeous bottom lip Sam possessed.

 

"So it wasn't a dream," Gabriel said, tracing circles on his back.

 

Sam shook his head.

"No it wasn't," he replied, unabashed joy and adoration flooding his voice and features, flipping Gabriel over to where Sam was on top, looking down at his perfect, naked body.

 

He raised an eyebrow.

"Hungry for more, Moose?" Gabriel asked, his head resting back on his arms as Sam nipped at the soft skin of his belly.

 

"You have no idea," Sam said, taking his already semi-hard cock in his hand, stroking it as Sam's mouth watered.

 

He leaned down and swirled his tongue across the head, teeth scraping down the shaft gently as he took him all into my mouth. Sam felt Gabriel tugging at his hair and groaning, "Ohhhhh such a good Moose....," hips twisting and bucking up uncontrollably, his cock hitting the back of his throat.

 

It wasn't long before he came deep down into Sam’s throat and Sam swallowed it, crawling back up his body and sought out his taste on Gabriel’s lips, plunging his tongue into his mouth, moaning at the salty tang as it hit his palate.

 

Sam had no idea to call what he and Gabriel had but he did know this blood ran hot and his heart pounded any time the beautiful archangel was near him. For now, it was enough that he could enjoy whatever time he had with Gabriel, including right now.

 

Smirking, he continued his assault down his angel’s body, reveling in the fact that he was all his. They could sort out whatever the hell they were later; all Sam could see in his near future was keeping himself wrapped in Gabriel as tightly as he could.


End file.
